projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
United Progressive Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'United Progressive Party' 联合进步党 Liánhé Jìnbùdǎng ' '連合進歩党 Rengō Shinpotō ' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Stefanie Yuen |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Shane Kiu |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|1 January 2040 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social democracy Federalism Lantanesian autonomy |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives (CIT) | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The United Progressive Party (commonly known as the UPP) is the Craftian Island Territories division of the centre-left National United Party. The party is one of the three major political parties in the CIT, along with the Sylvan Party and the People's Nationalist Alliance. The UPP is generally more autonomous than the other state and territory divisions of the federal United Party, and has traditionally supported an ideology of federalism and autonomy for the CIT while remaining firmly anti-independence. The party does not have an official position on Lantanesian statehood. The party has won 4 of the 11 elections held in the CIT since its formation in 2040 and has governed the territory for 12 of the 34 years since. The party has only formed the territorial government for one period in CIT history (2056–2068 under Bernie Siahatu). Party leaders 1. Tracy Bohrsen (2040–2042) 2. Jamie Chia (2042–2050) 3. Bradley Shu (2050–2053) 4. Bernie Siahatu (2053–2068) 5. Stefanie Yuen (2068–present) Territory election results }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Tracy Bohrsen |- | 2044 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (ID gov't) | Jamie Chia |- | 2047 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jamie Chia |- | 2050 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jamie Chia |- | 2053 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Bradley Shu |- | 2056 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (UPP–ID) | Bernie Siahatu |- | 2059 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (UPP–SP) | Bernie Siahatu |- | 2062 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP–ID, MDP, Grn C&S) | Bernie Siahatu |- | 2065 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (ID, MDP C&S) | Bernie Siahatu |- | 2068 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Bernie Siahatu |- | 2071 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Stefanie Yuen |}